The New Divine Age
The New Divine Age is a Random-ness Wiki AU made by KirbiMiroir, in which all of the users of the wiki, alongside some other characters, are depicted as minor deities. Cast Users *'Miroir': The god of computing. A fan of Kirby, Touhou and Final Fantasy, Miroir is often considered the voice of reason among the gods. *'Pixel': The god of Vocaloid. Only listens to Vocaloid. Not to be trusted. Only talks about Vocaloid and maybe Wishfart. *'Konanoki': The god of waifus. Talks about anime and waifus a lot. also likes BFDI and Cookie Run. *'Brainz': The god of terrible OCs. *'Moon Snail': Moon Snail is just a mortal bystander, but is allowed to hang out with the gods anyway. He's very dumb and unfunny, but most of the gods still like him around for some reason. He likes Pokémon, Plants vs. Zombies and Cookie Run, and very vocally hates Adventure Time. *'Ace': TBA. *'Tornadospeed': TBA. *'Jasmine': TBA. *'Soren': The goddess of entertainment. A fan of most of any forms of entertainment (Minus a few pieces of crap.), she is generally the mischief maker of the gods. She also runs a house for juvenile kids who want to achieve a career of entertainment. Probably half an edgelord due to her liking of edgy songs and animation memes. Others *'Narumi Yatadera': The goddess of winter. She runs the Costco of the gods, in which she sells weather phenomenons, powerful magic and the like. *'Hecatia Lapislazuli': The goddess of hell. She is capable of living on Earth, on the Moon and in the Otherworlds all at the same time. *'Clownpiece': A fairy from hell. Serves as a messenger girl for Hecatia (and, to extent, Pixel). *'Dr. Fox': The scientist and tax payer of the gods. *'Charlotte Dunois': A gentle british girl who happens to be a close friend of Konanoki's. *'Webbigail “Webby” Vanderquack': One of the juveniles in Soren’s house for juveniles, and one of Soren’s adopted daughters. She’s adventurous, zealous and enthusiastic. She likes to learn about the McDuck clan because reasons. She‘s also has little to no experience of social life due to her being cooped up in McDuck Manor. Her best friend is Lena De Spell. *'Lena De Spell': Magica De Spell’s “niece”, who lives in Soren’s house of juveniles. Somehow, in someway, she became a living person after the events of “The Shadow War!”. She’s mischievous, but a bit more charismatic them her original counterpart. She’s bffs with Webby. *'Launchpad McQuack': The pilot of the gods' plane, who, despite crashing their plane every time, he somehow keeps his job. *'Yuna': The goddess of rebirth. She serves as the Yamaxanadu (judge of the dead), deciding whether a dead person should go to the Netherworld or be reborn. *'Manic': Soren's sweetheart and boyfriend. He helps her run Soren's house of juveniles. He is sarcastic and calculating, and speaks with a "valley boy" accent. *'Aerith Gainsborough': The goddess of healing. She's a part-time manager of Villa Cloud, the hotel where the gods go to when they don't have anywhere better to hang out. *'Kyouko Kasodani': The goddess of echoes. She constantly tries to take the small jobs among the other gods. *'Wet Balloon': A sentient balloon who everybody hates. Is obsessed with water, and morphs into Wet Kraken in contact with it. *'Dust': Soren's bodyguard and an unknown warrior. He's shy, serious and very reserved, but with good reason and a virtuous, heroic heart. His shyness usually makes him come across as a bit stand-offish, which Fidget often points out when he is talking to people. He has a good sense of morality, knowing the difference between right and wrong, going overboard with his sense of justice at certain times; however he is more than willing to help people no matter what help they are looking for. He carries the souls of Jin and Cassius, who have passed away prior to the show and his debut game. Episodes Episode Rules *Keep in mind that this show is meant to be appropriate. Consequently, swearing, mature themes and other things which are deemed "not appropriate" will not be permitted. *If you're going to make a story arc, make sure that you alert me. *You can write down episodes ideas below if you feel unsure. If the idea is not approved by me, then don't make the episode. Simple as that. *Each season has exactly twenty episodes. *We can't make the script for a new episode until we finish the script of our current episode. Episode List #/Pilot/: The gods meet up and decide to find a place of residence. However, shortly after they do, Narumi finds that somebody is stealing money from the Costco of the gods. OC Of The Day: Wet Balloon #Adventure Can Be Bittersweet: Soren, Manic, Launchpad McQuack, Dust and the kids in Soren's House of Juveniles go on an adventure. Calamity ensues around them. Category:The New Divine Age